Media communication systems such as an Internet Protocol Television (TV) communication system, a cable TV communication system, or a satellite TV communication system present users with a variety of selectable soft key buttons to assist the user in navigating through graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Typically, a service provider of the media communication system predefines the soft key buttons for each GUI and chooses a function for each soft key that is contextually relevant to the content presented in the GUI.